Don't leave me Dar
by Austyn Layne
Summary: Dar decides for once to postpone conflict with Voden's forces to help Tao in a time of crisis. This is M/M Tao/Dar one shot please if this fanfic offends you please find another...thank you...enjoy


**_I've always been attracted to this show, especially Tao,and realized there wasn't any erotic fanfics involving Dar/Tao so I've decided to make one to finally indulge mine and maybe others minds naughty sides when it comes to this awesome classic. BTW I do not own nor do I have any dealings with the creators of Beastmaster the series or the movie franchise...thank you._**

 ** _Don't leave me Dar_**

 _Dar crouched at the riverbank cleaning the sweat and grime from his chiseled body,when he heard Tao approaching._

"Hey Dar,look what I've found."Tao said staring at Dar in a way he never had before...the sight of his body dripping with water...his back...his thighs,he also found himself staring at Dar's manhood reflected in the water beneath him...he was curious in a way he was never curious before.

"Giant gourds it looks like,what are they for."Dar asked out of curiosity knowing Tao was going to tell him anyway...he just wanted to beat him to the punch.

"Many things,you can use the meat for...and hollow them out,you want to know what I'm going to do then?"

 _Just then the Beastmaster Dar had a vision of an impending tragedy about to be uleashed by the forces of Voden._ "What is it Dar?"Tao asked.

"We have to go hurry!"Dar commanded to the cinnamon skinned Xincha native.

"Alright...ohhh!"

"Tao whats wrong?"

"I twisted my uhhh!"Tao said barely able to get out the words while holding his twisted ankle.

"Tao,you'll be ok stay here with Ruh."

 _Tao couldn't bare to be left alone...not this time,he had to speak up quick before Dar left him with these feelings he couldn't quite understand.Even though he was young and wise,some things left him curious._

"Dar,don't leave...don't leave me please. I feel,like you should be here...I can't quite explain it...it's just,Dar you need to be here with **Me** you trust me...right?"

"I always do...but there's danger,and I."

"Please,it'll be for the best...you just gotta,trust me...stay and I think I can figure this out...anyway I'll be ok in a second."

 _Dar walks over to the confused injured Tao holding his ankle,and tries to give him some much needed comfort. He couldn't stand seeing his companion in need like this. He thought to himself._ "Tao would never ask me to abandon those in need so I'll trust him."

"Dar,help me let me lean on your shoulder and sit me down by Ruh."

 _Dar helps his Xincha companion up and supports him with his muscular frame,then rest Tao's body on Ruh for comfort._ "Thanks,Dar can you check my leg...if you could just...put your hand right."

"Right here Tao...does that hurt?"

"Kinda,you might have to remove my,you know my restrictive- garments,you know to like well get a better look...I'd really think that would help."

"Alright Tao,if you would just kinda lift up so i can pull down these."

 _Tao lifted his body up...his heart raced as he felt Dar's hands begin to pull down his lower garments._ "Tao,this doesn't hurt...tell me if it does."

 _Dar pulled down the young Taos coverings revealing his tan cinnamon flesh,his manhood he never saw before hanging before him...Tao quickly moved his hand to his crotch out of modesty,his hands couldn't cover the shiny black hair that surrounded his growing manhood the more Dar tended to him the more the feelings started to surface._

"Tao does this hurt? tell me if it does."

 _Dar slowly slid his hand down Tao's thigh and calf covered with sharp hairs as dark as midnight. His eyes moved up to Tao's hand that could no longer hide the growing appendage. Dar never seen Tao this way and close up...he found Tao to be a beautiful creature probably the most beautiful of man or beast,he felt a psychic connection to Tao and knew why he was kept here._

"Is everything alright why did your hand ummm stop?"

"Tao,move your hand."

"ummmm,Dar,I kinda would you know...won't you to do it for me?"

 _Dar then gently removes the nervous Xinchan's hand away from his crotch,then gives his phallus a gentle stroke while also caressing Tao's sack._ "Dar,please...kiss me."

"Tao,are you still in pain,are you sure?"The Beastmaster says in a comforting tone staring up in to his bright but dark eyes full of curiosity and wonderment typical of the Xinchan wiseman.

"No Dar,I'm fine but Ruh I mean he's not going to you know attack us is he?...please kiss me."

"It's OK Tao,Ruh knows this is fine,he senses no danger from these actions we're taking,he's a creature of love like yourself,Tao,my friend."

 _Dar then slides his hands up Tao's body trembling with fear and anticipation finally coming face to face with Tao,so close he could taste his breath,Dar leans in and slips his tongue into Tao's warm wet mouth,feeling his and tasting the sweetness of his saliva,flavored with a fruit he just ate moments earlier._

"Tao,let your heart guide you."

 _Tao then cautiously moves his tongue with Dar's and moves his hand down to explore Dar's loincloth and what lies beyond it,feeling it as hard as he._

"Tao,let me slip of your the rest of your coverings,I want to know you completely as you will know me."

 _Dar then slides Taos tunic and undershirt off and sees his beautiful Xinchan body his mouth moves to Tao's ear nibbles and then inhales scent from his dark swarthy hair._

"Tao,remove my cloth,and let us both be as pure as Ruh on which you rest."

 _Tao then proceeds to remove Dar's loincloth,the sight of Dar's manhood hard and erect fueling his sense of curiosity and exploration. He then tries to move down for a taste._

"Not yet Tao,let me take care of you."

 _Dar then proceeds to start kissing Tao's light brown skin,his tongue tasting the tufts of soft black hair of Tao's armpit,then moving to his nipples,causing Tao to bury his fingernails into Dar's long blonde hair._

"Dar,go down further,I've never experienced this before...I've known of man to man physical affection but never had the chance to quite- understand it this way...you know?"

 _Dar then begins going down further,kissing and licking his chest and further down his lightly peppered treasure trail,tasting his sweat and smelling his exotic musk his heart thumping in his chest,as he got closer to Tao's waiting manhood dark glistening with pre-cum unexplored and throbbing._

"Dar,please it's yours I grant both of us this pleasure this gift."

"yes."

 _Dar moves his nose down to Tao's crotch,his musk filling Dar's nostrils.He finally takes Tao's manhood into his mouth,and sliding it all the way down all 7 inches and licking it to bring it to its full size._

"Tao,here,I want you to feel this."

 _Dar then puts both their manhoods together and begins frotting,and grinding into Tao's body to become like of flesh,their hearts beating in unison._

"Dar!,I've never...please."

 _As Dar keeps rubbing their cocks together he gives Tao's nervous mouth a deep kiss,their skin sweaty and clinging to each other Dar continues to jack them now he joined their foreskins together and began docking with Tao,but just enough to tease Tao to leave him wondering about another pleasure onlonly know by certain men._ Dar stops then says.

"Tao,take me into your mouth now,taste of me what i tasted of you indulge your Spirit."

 _Tao then slipped Dar's cock into his mouth tasting his essence mixed with his own,it was the most sacred thing he felt he would ever do and the most important since he and Dar were such close companions. Their naked bodies exploring each others most sacred and private of pleasures he felt as if the earth,man and all her creatures were one and his insight deeper which made him wiser._

"Tao,stroke me and suck let go and release your spirt let this empower us."

 _Tao began to suck Dar's cock with an almost religious frenzy,his hands exploring his mouth savoring the taste and his nose inhaling the scent of Dar._

"Tao,stand,turn around and rest on Ruh."Dar said as he rubbed the young but wise Xinchan.

 _Tao's cinnamon skinned body now rest over Ruh,his fingernails gently digging into Ruh,Tao's cock still hard and needing release. Dar then began kissing Tao on the back of his neck moving down further,Dar's tongue tasting every Inch of Tao hands exploring every inch of Tao's trembling small muscular body,till he reached his ass,where he spread his cheeks and began tasting his tangy earthy hole the smell as exotic as Tao himself._

"Dar,please what are you doing? I've never been kissed there it feels illicit and taboo these must be the pleasures whispered about amongst the sacred elders...but i trust your mouth and body as you trust mine...please Dar."

"ok,Tao."

 _As Tao looks up into the nature he loves so much,he feels Dar start sucking him from behind his cock now throbbing in Dar's mouth,he feels Dar's hands exploring his exotic Xinchan flesh and his virgin hole,just then he explodes into Dar's mouth._

"sor...sorry Dar i didn't mean to do you know that."

 _It didn't faze the Beastmaster one bit he actually indulged in the taste of Tao,sucking the seed from his throbbing cock moving his mouth from his sack to his beautiful Xinchan ass cheeks and tangy hole,kissing him in the most sacred and intimate of ways._

"Dar,stand...please."

 _Dar then stands naked before Tao now knowing the pleasure he was curious about,now wanted to give the same to Dar and complete what he had began._

"Tao,you may give the pleasure to me that I just gave to you my friend."

 _Tao takes Dar into his mouth and begins sucking his 9 inch cock while jacking him at the same time. Dar's eyes roll back with pleasure at the feeling of Tao's soft curious mouth exploring sacred pleasures with him he feels himself nearing release._

"Tao,taste."

 _Dar comes into Taos curious mouth,and he swallows it as if it were sacred waters,that give the most secret of wisdoms._

"Thank you Dar,now,be still."

 _Tao then gives Dar's sack and ass one last exploritory taste his curious tongue sliding into Dars hole while caressing the soft blonde hair of Dar's crotch,the feeling of Dar's hand petting Tao's swarthy beautiful hair,giving him a sense of spiritual fulfillment...everything seemed right in the world._

"Tao,you did good...thank you,but i must go. Are you ok...your ankle?"

"Yes Dar,all is well,I feel better...thank you."

 _Dar and Tao get dressed,and before they head off,Dar gives Tao a long deep kiss,and gently caresses the side of Tao's face,staring at the sun reflected in his dark Xinchan eyes._

"Ruh,Tao! lets go...lets not keep Voden's men waiting!"

 _As Dar and Tao went off they both knew it was destiny that caused this moment to happen._

 ** _The end_**


End file.
